the_hephaestus_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Nathanael DaBakkle
"The First Civlization should act as an example my Templar brothers. An example of how peace can be sustained through order. They knew the vices well, greed, hatred, and idealism. But, they knew how to control them, to keep them in check. And that is why we are superior to the assassins, that is why we will triumpth, we will have our new world." Nathanael speaking at his acceptance speech for his rank of Templar Knight. Nathanael DaBakkle was born into a long line of Templars dating back to 2 AD. He was born to the head of the Minnesota Abstergo Facialty Elliot DaBakkle on November 17, 1984. While working for Abstergo as an agent in the field he acheived the rank of Templar Knight on March 26, 2013. He was a part of several stand alone missions and group missions working with several agents and gaining an air of respect among the other employees. Nathanael was assassinated on November 22 outiside of Abstergo Towers, by the Assassin Mentor Thomas. He died at the age of 29 at 2:06 pm in New York at the Franklin Memorial Hosptial. Personality and Skills Nathanael or Nate is very deliberate and straightforward. When compleating assginments he gets the job done no matter what. The loss of some agents under him has caused him to be very unapproachable and abrasive. He likes to keep to himself most of the time, but after you gain his respect he has a softer and kinder side. He perfers formalites and will adress superios as Sir or Ma'am and expects the same from agents below him. If he does not get the respect he deserves he will give you the cold sholder. His father began training him in martial arts such as Judo, Hap Kido, Tae Kwon Do, and Fencing when he turned 6. He is proficent in those forms of hand to hand combat and grappling as well as long sword sparring. He has an increased indurance and streangth. He is proficent in handguns, rifles, shotguns, and crossbows. He has a Doctorate in Archelogy from the Privatley funded Abstergo school in Albany, New York. After graduation from his University he recvived his pilots license. Biography Nathanael is the son of First generation French Itailians. His grandparents immigrated in from France after WW2, and his father was born in New York. He was later born in Minneoplis after his parents moved to Minnesota as Abstergo Agents. When he was 6 his father began training him in martial arts and combat, and his grand father began teaching him basic princepals of philosphy and science. At the age of 18 his Grand Father Alexander DaBakkle XX took Nate to a secret room in the upper floor of the mansion. There his grandfather told him what his training in philospahy and combat was for. He was told about his heritage of Templars and about the war they fight with the Assassins. Nate took some time a 3 month hiatatus to understand what he was just told. He conducted in depth research on the ideolgies of both groups. His father and grandfather did not persude him either way, and left him to his studies. Once the 3 month period was up Nate chose to be inducted into the Templar Order by his grandfather becoming a student of the Father of Understanding. After he was inducted he was sent to a privatley funded Abstergo Universtiy in Albany, New York where he studied Antropolgy and Archeolgy. He was fasinated by the stoires of the First Civ and the Peices of Eden. He wanted to know more and understand the history of Earth. After graduation he went to New York City and became the Head of Archeolgical Studies at Abstergo Towers. While at AT he met Doctor Victor Blake the head of the Science and Reseach Department, they became fast friends despite the age difference. Nathanael's first mission to a rumored Middle Eastern Temple resulted in the loss of two agents, one a college mate Michael Waters and a fellow Archlogist and close friend Susan Walker. He took it preatty hard and after that began to perfer to work alone, only recently opening up to the possibilty of working with others. After a few years at Abstergo Towers he met Master Templar Smokey from Ireland and Master Templar Crow from Denmark. He became fast freinds as they respected him as equal. The Cease Fire The Templars and Assassins agreed to a cease fire during the month of Febuary 2013 to fight off the threat of Juno. A rouge and dangerous Frist Civ Being. Nathanael while he thought that this was a right choice over all he got very angry when some Assassins maniupled him and made him look like a fool. Mexico Nathanael was sent to Mexcio to look into the possiblity of gang violence there being related to Assassin activty. Once he touched down he began hearing rumors of a very old and powerful artifact being held at a local Catholic Church. He went to the Sunday Mass and during one of the prayers the Bishops brought out a cloth that radiated with energy on a wooden plank. He knew that this could be a possible POE, so later that night he snuck into the church and found a room that was guarded by two preists. He easily took them out and retreived the artifact. He lated discoverd that it was the Shroud of Eden a very powerful artifact. After reseaching it he discoverd possible cures for Alzimers and Demntia before sending it to Ireland to be locked in a vault. After he sent the shroud away he had visions. He saw Jesus Christ being crucified then a dark cave as he woke up. The vison then jumped forward in time and saw a Spanish Frigate traveling to Mexcio with the Shroud aboard. Lake, Eerie A distress call was made by an Assassin when the assassin was at a cave on the shore. He was in grave danger and also had artifacts that could prove useful. Since this was during the cease fire Nathanael chosse to travel there with five men and resque him retreving the artfacts in the process. While saving the assassins life, Nate consided keeping him in custody to perform simple blood tests so he would be able to access the infomation in the artifacts. Richard pretended to revert to the Templars under the guise of Abstergo_Agent freeing himself from captivty. Although Nate still remained in possesion of the Artifacts. He was able to see one simple message but that was all. Siberia The artifacts that Nate retrevied from the assassin, contained infomation on a temple in Hong Kong. With a key for that temple located in a Siberen Cave. He formed a team along with Smokey, Vanwilk and others and found the key. Although he had to end the mission before traveling to Hong Kong due to the end of the cease fire. Insanity Nathanael sufferd from a bout of insanity brought on from his time with the Shroud. During this time London was bomed. Nate retreved the Shroud from the secret Ireland base and travlled to London where he was prepared to "clense" the city. While there he was subdued by Crow and brought back to New York under Dr. Blake's care. Animus Sessions Victor Blake put Nathanael into the animus after prescribing him with medication to reduce the likely hood of another incident happening again, Blake precribed that what the Shroud did was very simular to PTSD. Victor put him into the animus and researched the life of his anscetor a Templar Maria Denier who was directly responsible for the order to put Jesus to death to gain the Shroud. Africa Nathanael travled to Africa with Victor Blake as head of security for a new Project that Blake was in charge of. Project Apollo which was to create a chemcial to gain control of the countries in Africa creating a peace and ending violence in the region. The assassins discoverd this plan and attacked the base of operations in Cape Town, South Africa. Nathanael was protecting Blake with Agent Loki when Adam and Thomas two assassin mentors enterd the room. Nate ingaged Thomas and fought him, they where both evenly matched until Nathanael suffred a bleeding effect and Thomas stabbed him in ths sholder after a Templar tackled Thomas saving Nathanael's life. Project Memory Thief Nathanael began a project with Dr Blake called Memory Thief. They created a small device to steal the genetic memory of subjects who are alive or recently dead. They gave a prototype to new a new Templar, who put it on Assassin Quartermaster Peter after he killed him. Genetic memory began transmittin into Nate's databases. Knighting of a new Templar Knight On March 26, 2013, Nathanael was knighed as Templar Knight by Master Templar Crow. During the reception he saw his father who he hasn't seen in 3 years. His father told him about the death of his mother and gave him the sword and shield of Alexander DeVary Grandmaster of the French Chapeter of Templars after the church disbanded the Order. After he was knighted a Knight was promoted to Master Knight Nathanael's old postion. Hong Kong Nathanael is travling to Hong Kong on March 27, 2013 with Student Lynxx to search for the Temple that he found out about in Siberia. During his stay in Hong Kong he discoverd a group of gangs called The Hood. He speuclated that this could be assassin symphizers or assassins themselves. At the temple with Lynxx he discoverd a shard of eden made of polished stone and shaped like a knife. The inscription on the shard read, "Whoever weilds this blade, has the protection of Minerva." This protection is specualted to be minor healing and minor clairvoyance. He left Hong Kong with the blade, and orderd Agent Lynxx to investgate The Hood, and elimate them. Category:Abstergo Industries Employees Category:Templar Order